


Happiness Comes When You Are Numb

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: Who needs cocaine?





	1. Part 1

                Jughead wasn’t happy. That in itself was an understatement. Jughead was a pessimist, never seeing the good in anything. Drugs and alcohol were a mere escape from the life he called his own. With an alcoholic for a father who could blame him for resorting to such extreme coping mechanisms. With a mother who runs away from every small obstacle, including her son, who could blame Jughead for being afraid of sticking around. And with a best friend who is persistent on keeping him alive, who could blame him for hating himself.

                “Juggie, we’re leaving. Now.” Betty shoves through the crowd, roughly grabbing hold of her beanie-less best friend who was sat in a bong rotation eagerly waiting for his turn. The jocks and cheerleaders all either wolf-whistled or laughed in Betty’s face. Ridiculing her without even having to breathe a word. Jughead rolled his eyes so hard you could almost hear them.

                “Get off me, Cooper.” He growled towards her, clearly drunk out of his mind and as high as a kite. Betty flinched at the harshness of Jughead’s voice but still stood her ground, tugging him lightly. She was silently hoping that in some alternate universe he would see the error of his ways and walk out with her, never returning. But this was the real world and this was a different Jughead.

                “You heard him Blondie. Get off him.” Reggie Mantle, still in hysterics, shouted over to Betty. At this point, she was starting to see why Archie gave up on him. Jughead Jones will never change and he will never care for anyone but himself. Tears stung her eyes as she nodded slowly, releasing her grip on the boy’s shirt.

                “I see. I’ll just-” Betty couldn’t finish her sentence before she raced out of the room, dodging the drunken teens in the halls of some jocks house. Parties weren’t her scene, especially when she was in this frame of mind. Jughead was all that kept her stable. She felt safe with him, like the world around them wasn’t turning. Like her sister wasn’t pregnant with a dead man’s baby or like her parents weren’t forcing perfection every 5 minutes.

                Perfection, Betty hated the word. She tightly curled her fist at even the first syllable. Perfection wasn’t achievable yet that’s what was constantly expected of her. She was always compared and contrasted. She was always told that what she was doing was okay but it wasn’t good enough. Nothing was ever good enough. Sometimes she thought it may just be easier to disappoint on purpose.

                “Betts!” She heard the familiar voice call after her. It was slurred and desperate but she knew who it was. And right now it was the last person she wanted to see. Betty proceeded out of the door and in to the darkened street, her jeans and cardigan probably soaked in the stench of alcohol, smoke and weed.

                “What, Jughead? What could you possibly want from me now? You need extra money for more weed?” Betty angrily mocked to the boy still stumbling behind her. He was trying to catch up but couldn’t make his feet fast enough. To be honest, he couldn’t really direct his legs either but he didn’t want to show that.

                “Betts, I’m sorry. I’m gonna clean my act up. I promise!” Jughead stuttered out. The fear was clear in his voice but in this moment Betty didn’t care. It was all lies she’d heard before. Why should she stand for this constant heartbreak. Someone she so deeply cares about is wasting his life away and for what? A short lived escape.

                “I’ve heard it all before. You never change. You’re just like your father.” Betty blurted out, regretting what she said almost instantly. It was the truth but she could’ve sugar coated it. His face visibly changed. Tears began streaking the cheeks of his face almost the second the words left her mouth. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, a small cry escaping his lips along with it. He looked distraught.

                “Betty, I- how could you say that.” He sobbed out, wrapping his arms around his shaking body for comfort. He looked in Betty’s eyes, hoping for even a glint of the same fondness he usually saw. But there was nothing. Her eyes were stone cold, full of tears and full of disappointment. She turned to walk away.

                “I’m sorry Jughead.” She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears flow freely. Her chest was aching to hold him close and tell him it’d all be okay but she knew that it wouldn’t work. Nothing could fix him. There was no hope.

                “Betty no, no please. I can fix myself. Betty please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. Betty!” Jughead screamed out for her to return. He fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. All he needed was a friend and now he has no one. Betty was all that mattered to him. Betty was his lifeline. And now she’s gone he has nothing. How is he supposed to live. “I love you.” he breathed out, closing his eyes and inhaling the cold night air.

                The wind was bitter and harsh that night. Almost perfectly portraying the pathetic fallacy of the situation. Both hearts were broken that night. All that they had were the memories of the past, when everything was so innocent. Betty enjoyed revisiting the memories of when they first started the Blue and Gold. Jughead was so happy and optimistic.

                That soon faded when Jughead was given his first bottle of alcohol and bag of weed. He was never the same. Betty missed her best friend. She was truly in love with that boy. The boy who wore the same beanie every day, the boy who loved writing, the boy who loved movie nights, the boy who fixed her and showed her that someone could care. He single-handedly saved Betty Cooper’s life.

                “I can’t do this.” Betty viciously cried into her pillow, hugging it close and hoping it would somehow be replaced with the boy she loved. “I miss you.” she whimpered before drifting off to sleep after one of the worst nights of her life. Or so she thought.

                Whilst Betty was asleep in bed, Jughead gazed through the window of her house, contemplating whether to go in or not. Instead, he decided to leave the note he had previously written and continue with his plan.

                “No turning back now.” He whispered to himself over and over again on the walk to his destination. Once he made it, he took in the view. The waves were crashing destructively against the sides of the cliff. The cliff. This was it. Jughead took his first step, his first breath. “Happiness comes when you are numb, who need cocaine.” He sung softly before taking the second step. This was it.


	2. Part 2

                One more step. Jughead was nearing the cliff edge, he was maybe 2 for 3 footsteps away from his inevitable doom. He wasn’t afraid. If anything he was at peace now more than ever. He knew that this day was going to come. The day he couldn’t avoid forever. Jughead always knew he was going to be the one to end his life. Not old age, not another person, not even the cholesterol from all the burgers he ate.

                The sky was like no other he had ever seen. The spirals of purple and pink entwined to create a masterpiece splattered along the skylines. The colors radiating down left streaks of purple cascading through the sea. What a waste of a night like this. The boy decided to sit and admire the view. He was in no rush, at this point he had all the time in the world.

                He started to wonder what Betty was doing right now. It was about an hour’s walk to his current destination. He’d already been there for a half hour. She was probably sleeping like an angel, tucked away nice and warm in her bed. Whilst he was out here, freezing, craving the comfort of her arms.

                “What am I waiting for? Why don’t I just end it right now. I hate myself.” Jughead shouted over at the vast ocean in front of him. He half expected something to reply back to him. But alas, all he got was silence. That’s all he’s ever gotten.

                “What’re you doing?” A voice Jughead didn’t recognize shouted from a few meters behind him. The figure approached him and sat on the cliff-side, mimicking his position. Jughead looked up to meet their gaze.

                He was greeted with warm brown locks curled into a messy bun on top of her head. Her emerald eyes sparkled under the sun, reminding Jughead of Betty somehow. The girl looked tired, worn out. He didn’t want to tell her that though. Maybe if he wasn’t so in love with Betty he could find her somewhat attractive.

                She was wearing floral pajamas with an oversized hoodie. It hung off of her but still looked like it was made for her. Probably a boyfriends or something. She still had a sad look in her eyes.

                “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m giving up. I’m submitting to the great will of this god forsaken world. I’m doing what everyone wants me to do. Well, almost everyone.” Jughead rambled, 100% sure that nothing this girl could say would stop him from doing what he came here to do. “What about you?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation into something of better subject.

                “The same thing actually.” She lowly chuckled facing out towards the ocean. Her head fell a little. “I don’t know. I probably wasn’t going to go through with it. I was about to go home when I saw you here.” She turned to face Jughead with a small smile on her face. “Life is worth living. I don’t know you or what you’re going through, but I know there’s at least one thing worth living for.”

                “There’s only one thing. Or person.” Visions and memories of Betty float through Jughead’s clustered mind. She was the one good thing in this world. The only one who made him think his life was worth living. Like he was worth something. “Betty.” He looked down at his lap, ashamed of letting himself feel this way.

                “Don’t leave her.” The girl put a hand on his shoulder, flashing him a sympathetic look. Suddenly, she started crying. The tears were rolling down her face yet she was still smiling. “I’m sorry.” She said quickly, wiping her tears away. “My boyfriend killed himself a few weeks ago. I was just thinking what if someone came to stop him like I’m stopping you.” She cried a little harder, covering her face with the palms of her hands. Her petite frame was shaking violently. “Don’t leave her, please. I can assure you, her life isn’t better without you.” That was all she said before she got up and started to walk away. Jughead was dumbfounded.

                “Wait! Thank you.” He called to the girl, standing up and running to catch up. She wiped the remaining tears from her face, pulling Jughead into a hug.

                “Don’t thank me. Go and see her.” She pulled away. grabbing her car key and unlocking the door she threw one more glance back at Jughead, who stood there watching her go.

                “I didn’t catch your name?” Jughead asked, getting ready to walk back to the love of his life. Never once thinking that he doesn’t deserve to see her again.

                “I didn’t throw it.” The girl cheekily winked before driving off into the distance. Jughead seemingly appreciated the mystery to this encounter. They’d probably never meet again and that was okay. They’d helped each other in ways other people couldn’t imagine of.

                Jughead made a pact to himself on the way home that he was going to stay sober, he was going to sort his life out. Not just for Betty but for himself. He was going to fix himself. Be the man that Betty deserves.

                Jughead crawled through Betty’s darkened window, knowing the whole house would be asleep. He had to see her. The walk home was agonizing, his feet were aching, and his head was throbbing. He needed her. The note he left was still on her desk, untouched. He sighed in relief, knowing she would never find out about this situation. This pain he’d gone through tonight.

                “Juggie?” Betty’s soft voice whispered in relief to the figure standing in her room. Jughead ran over to her, launching himself onto the bed and into her open arms. Tears started pouring from his eyes at the instant of her touch. He never thought he’d feel this way again.

                “Bets, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m gonna go sober I swear.” He cuddled into her warm body, he craved this warm sensation all night. She just held him, silently crying into his beanie-less hair. She held him tightly, scared that if she let go even a little bit, he’d just crumble.

                “Where did you go Juggie? I’ve been calling you all night.” Betty caressed the side of his face, noticing the dark circles and rubbing the pad of her thumb over them. Jughead visibly calmed at her touch, he closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in her arms. “I know what you were going to do.” His eyes cracked open in a swift movement.

                “You read the note didn’t you? “He gulped, not wanting to hear her wrath for now. That’s when he looked into her eyes, red and tear streaked. She looked like she’d been crying for hours. “Bets, I’m here.” Her gaze softened. Then she pulled him even closer, if that was even possible at this point. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up so they covered the two teens.

                “I was looking for hours, I thought I lost you. Veronica brought me home. I just. I-” Betty started sobbing into his collarbone. The sight and the sound broke Jughead’s heart. “I love you Jughead.” She stuttered. Betty thought she’d never get to say those words but she meant every word. She loved him.

                “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He whispered before their lips finally joined after years and years of denial and fear. Nothing was sweeter than that moment. Everything rushed back to Jughead all at once. He knows love. He knows that this is love. That’s something he’s never going to let go of. Ever.

                And in that moment, the two lovers knew that nothing could come in between them again. This was love. But not the stereotypical love that all the movies show. This is true love. Having another half and knowing how to be without them but not wanting to be. Being there fully by choice.

                With Betty’s help, Jughead went sober and fixed all the wrongs he had done. Him and Archie made up which Veronica seemed more excited about. Always squealing about double dates. Betty saved Jughead and so did that other girl.

                About that girl, her name was Maggie. She ended up finishing school, getting a diploma and living her life. She survived too. She got married in her early twenties and lived happily.

                A few years later, neither Jughead nor Maggie knew that they’d become next door neighbors. The two didn’t recognize each other, yet they’d saved each other that night. I guess that’s the beauty of life, you never know who or what is around the corner.


	3. Alternate Ending

_"I didn’t catch your name?” Jughead asked, getting ready to walk back to the love of his life. Never once thinking that he doesn’t deserve to see her again._

_"I didn’t throw it.” The girl cheekily winked before driving off into the distance. Jughead seemingly appreciated the mystery to this encounter. They’d probably never meet again and that was okay. They’d helped each other in ways other people couldn’t imagine of._

_Jughead made a pact to himself on the way home that he was going to stay sober, he was going to sort his life out. Not just for Betty but for himself. He was going to fix himself. Be the man that Betty deserves._

                Jughead crawled through Betty's darkened window, knowing the whole house would be asleep. He had to see her. The walk home was agonizing, his feet were aching, and his head was throbbing. He needed her. The note he left wasn't on her desk, Jughead saw it crumpled on the floor next to her bed. He wondered if she was angry at him or if she blamed him. Thought he was weak.

                "Betts?" Jughead let out a hushed whisper, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. It wasn't the best night to face the wrath of Alice Cooper. She never hesitated to tell him how much of a disappointment he was and how much he didn't deserve Betty. He knew it was all true.

                When there was no reply, Jughead creeped over to her sleeping form. He didn't want to disturb her but he really needed to at least see her. She was sprawled out on the bed, dried tears streaking her pale face. Jughead couldn't see much, but one thing caught his eye. Blood. Blood was everywhere. He started to panic, scrambling over Betty to cradle her. Boiling tears stung at his eyes, a strangled yelp escaping his lips.

                "Betty. Betty wake up! What did you do? Betty!" Jughead screamed. His eyes were glued to the wounds vertically trailing up her arms, there was so much blood. He felt dizzy, his world was spinning. This couldn't be happening. Betty looked so pale, she wasn't responding but that didn't mean he was going to give up. "Alice!" He screeched, needing her more than ever.

                "What on earth is goi-" Alice burst through the door in a panic before stopping dead in her tracks. It didn't take long for her to react. She flew over to Betty's side, sobbing uncontrollably. "Betty? Baby? Wake up!" Alice patted her face gently, praying for even the smallest response. Jughead was quick to call 911. The next hour went by agonizingly slow. Jughead was crying, Alice was crying, Betty wasn't waking up.

                When the paramedics arrived they said her heart rate was dropping, meaning they had limited time to save her. Jughead couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. He made Betty feel this way. He should've come to her sooner, he could've said something, done something. But he didn't. And now Betty was lying in a hospital bed with 100 different needles poked into her. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

                Jughead still, to this day, agrees that he'll never love anyone the way he loved Betty Cooper. He was by her side until the day she died. They may have only had limited time but that never stopped Jughead from falling hopelessly in love. Betty Cooper passed away after 2 days of being in the hospital. She never woke up, she never moved, she just stopped breathing. They tried to save her but they couldn't. They failed her. Just like Jughead failed her.

                "Betty Cooper, it's been only a month since you left me. And every day a burning hole in my heart only gets bigger. I feel like I can't breathe, I can't think. All that clouds my thoughts are memories of us, memories of what we used to be." Jughead sat on the edge of the cliff, crying for what felt like the 20th time that day. "I love you, with all of my god damn heart. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." His body racked with sobs. He felt like his throat had closed over.

                The view was similar to that dreaded night. He couldn't help but think that maybe Betty was watching over him, making the wind warm and the sky pink. He couldn't do this alone. She was everywhere he went, everything he felt. He needed to be with her.

                "I'm coming for you, Juliet. I won't leave you alone again." Jughead cracked before throwing himself from the 100ft drop cliff. He fell freely through the air, praying for the impact to come sooner. He couldn't wait to be with Betty again. He couldn't wait to see her. There's nothing he missed more than those forest green eyes and her safe embrace.

                Jughead Jones's body was found on a late, dark afternoon. He'd washed up in Sweet Water river. He may not have been buried next to Betty. But everyone knew that the two were together, finally happy as one. The town called it the real life Romeo and Juliet. And I guess you could say they were.


End file.
